


Complete and Total Victory

by rispacooper



Series: That Bones/Criminal Minds Cracky Crossover Love Story [11]
Category: Bones (TV), Criminal Minds
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack Pairing, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rispacooper/pseuds/rispacooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron didn’t even know he was ready until he was. If only Wendell could wake up and figure that out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete and Total Victory

**Author's Note:**

> For coffeebuddha who decided, rightly, that Wendell should be the type to take a while to wake up. Also I apologize for the silly dirty talk. Wendell can't help himself.

7:45 wasn’t an ungodly time to wake up, it just felt like it when it was a rare full day off and Wendell hadn’t had any coffee yet. But his bedroom was closer to the door of the apartment, so he stumbled out and frowned blurrily at the door lock before pulling the damn door open. Then he frowned blurrily at Aaron and tried to figure out if he was dreaming, because if he was, it wasn’t great as dreams went. Also he had the stupid feeling that he always got when he’d just woken up and someone asked him something complex. 

He wasn’t stupid, he just… wasn’t a morning person. Seeing Aaron didn’t help. Seeing Aaron made him feel lots of a things, including confused, because this could not be real. 

Aaron looked good. He was wearing a work suit with a red tie and his hair had that recently dyed look to it though Wendell knew better than to ask. Aaron wasn’t smiling, but then he wasn’t scowling either. The expression on his face as he looked over Wendell’s t-shirt and shorts and his bed head was somewhere between startled and warm. 

_Warm._ Wendell did his best to wake up. If this was a dream, Aaron would have been naked by now. But the reality was nice too. 

“I… You’re awake.” Aaron said. That was obvious, but Wendell hadn’t had his coffee yet so he was forgiving of other people saying stupid things. He blinked and watched the color creep across Aaron’s cheekbones. 

“Gimme an hour,” Wendell murmured, pretty sure the words made sense. Then he paused to lick that sleepy, thick feeling from his mouth. Aaron watched him do it and some part of Wendell’s mind clicked on. “You’re here. At my apartment.” He sounded slow and knew it, so he tried again. “Everything okay?” He hadn’t seen Aaron since grabbing dinner with him the other night, and before that it had been that night in Aaron’s office. 

Aaron looked down. Wendell did too, noticing that the chubby he’d woken up with hadn’t gone away. In fact the memory of Aaron coming into his mouth during that night in Aaron’s office was very obviously affecting him. 

Wendell raised his head, _just_ getting that he’d answered the door with almost a full hard on.

“So this is how you look in the morning.” Aaron exhaled softly, then offered a small smile. It was probably because of Wendell’s total confusion. “Exactly the same,” Aaron elaborated, which didn’t really explain anything. Wendell kept on frowning, though Aaron’s smile was making him think of lying in bed, and waking up properly, and what Aaron looked like in the morning. 

“Takes me a while to wake up.” Wendell hoped that was a sentence. Maybe it was. Aaron’s expression seemed to… brighten. It was a subtle change, so subtle Wendell might have imagined it. He stared and then decided that Aaron’s expression was definitely lighter. There was something the same but new about it, something that hadn’t been there until he’d seen Wendell, confused and sleepy and horny in his boxers for the world to see. 

“Yes I can see that.” Aaron wasn’t just brighter, he was amused too, almost laughing. Wendell wondered if he should mind. “Everything is fine, I just wanted to see you. May I come in?” he went on and asked to come inside while Wendell was flushing hot from the first part of Aaron’s statement, so there wasn’t anything Wendell could do but nod and shuffle back to let Aaron in. He’d say he was giving ground, but it didn’t feel like losing to have Aaron Hotchner smiling at him and stepping into his apartment and wanting to see him. 

There wasn’t any sign of his roommate but Scott would be up soon for his shift at the flower shop. Wendell turned back toward Aaron after checking for hints that Scott was up and around right as Aaron closed the door, but he stopped immediately at the touch of Aaron’s hand and held still. Aaron’s hand slid over Wendell’s jaw and urged his head up. Then Aaron kissed him. 

It was a warm, soft, ‘good morning’ of a kiss that Wendell leaned into without thinking and made a small noise when it ended. 

Aaron finally pulled his mouth away and turned his head enough to breathe against Wendell’s ear. “I wanted to see you and to ask if you wanted to get some coffee.” His voice was husky, maybe because Wendell’s dick was hard against his thigh. 

Wendell wasn’t awake enough to be smart, but he didn’t need to be. He pushed forward until Aaron’s arms were around him. 

“Get some,” he agreed as he nuzzled Aaron’s neck above his shirt collar, and Aaron laughed. It wasn’t Wendell’s fault he wasn’t a morning person. Mornings were only good for one thing anyway and Aaron wasn’t exactly repulsed by Wendell’s hard-on poking at him. His hands moved carefully down to Wendell’s ass and then he stopped laughing, almost stopped breathing. What he wanted was so obvious that even half-asleep, Wendell got it. 

Got it. Wanted it too. Planned on having it. Now. 

It was so much easier between them now that he’d made Aaron come, Wendell thought feverishly, wanting Aaron’s mouth back on him. He pulled Aaron in for a kiss and barely noticed when they bumped into his bedroom door. 

“Roommate,” he managed as they got into his room without falling down, and then grunted in complete surprise when Aaron closed the door and then pinned him against it. He had a vague memory of Aaron telling him to make the decisions, but fuck it, this was fine with him too. 

“May I?” Aaron panted over Wendell’s open mouth, as if his hands weren’t already hot under Wendell’s shirt. They spread out over his chest, pushing the shirt up enough to expose his stomach. Wendell lifted his arms for an answer and caught the gleam in Aaron’s eyes. 

The shirt was pulled off and hit the floor somewhere. Aaron’s fingertips went to the waistband of Wendell’s boxers. 

“Fuck yes,” Wendell agreed loudly with that turn of events only to shudder when Aaron took one hand from his hip and placed it over his mouth. 

“Your roommate,” he warned shortly, his tone gentle, but then took his hand away. He pushed his fingertips under the elastic of Wendell’s Mighty Duck boxers and stroked down through the trail of hair. 

Wendell thrust away from the door, toward Aaron’s hands, and made a small, embarrassing noise. Aaron must have been studying up, watching porn. Or had he been seeing someone else? It was too many questions for his numb lips, and no way, no way was Aaron seeing anybody else. Not with that look in his eyes that said he’d do whatever Wendell wanted him to. 

“Thought I was in charge.” He moaned it, then shivered when Aaron’s hands stilled. 

“You are,” Aaron answered and the surprise in his voice was possibly the sexiest thing ever, because Aaron was so used to being the boss that he’d forgotten his own rules because Wendell had turned him on. Oh yeah, Wendell was still in charge here. 

Wendell grabbed the red tie, for no reason at all except that he could. “Aaron.”

“You are,” Aaron said again, with a minute shake of his head. It was like he couldn’t believe himself. “I got carried away.” When he pulled back he was using his mouth to breathe and his pupils were wide. He drifted back in when Wendell leaned forward. 

“Then don’t stop now.” Wendell was as direct as he could be short of yelling “Blow me, fuck me, anything!” for his entire neighborhood to hear. 

The response was a half second of tense silence and then Aaron’s hands peeling his boxers down and wrapping around his dick like Aaron had been thinking about it, like this was what he’d wanted to do before and hadn’t dared. 

There was no reason to be ashamed of starting out with a handjob. Wendell yanked Aaron forward by his tie to groan against his mouth. 

“Tighter. Fuck, I…” Aaron’s hand was a little dry. Wendell grabbed Aaron’s wrist to force his hand up and licked his palm before letting it go. He shut his eyes at the harsh breath that escaped Aaron’s throat and pushed up into Aaron’s fist. “I um… you could go a little rougher.”

Aaron slid one hand to Wendell’s side to hold him back but it fell away when Wendell kept talking. “Not to hurt, just to own it.” He was dreaming, he could be saying anything. “Own my cock, make it yours.” 

“Wendell.” He could hear the fracture in Aaron’s voice, as if he’d liked that too much. Wendell opened his mouth. Aaron brought his hand back up, probably to keep him quiet, but his fingers fell in passed his lips to lay the salt of Wendell’s own pre-come across his tongue. “Wendell.” Aaron was either giving him one breathless, hoarse warning or a request for more. 

Wendell moaned against Aaron’s hand. The space between them was hot, sweaty and damp and close, just heartbeats and breathing and Aaron’s tight hand jacking him with firm, serious strokes that said he needed Wendell to come. It was no wonder Wendell couldn’t shut up. Aaron could read him, but Wendell had to shout into the dark. 

“And when you’re done, when I’ve come into your hand--” There was a wrenched, shocked sound that meant Wendell had hit a bull’s eye. He arched his throat and bit at the tips of Aaron’s fingers and got another quiet, horny sound for it. It just made him want to do it again. “I’ll do the same to you. I want you to think about me while you’re at work.” 

He was crossing lines. Aaron’s grip tightened; he was sure enough now to put pressure on him, a steady, confident, fucking relentlessly perfect pressure. He was tense in Wendell’s hands but he gave in and spoke, a fierce murmur of want before he tore his hand away from Wendell’s mouth and pushed his head back for a hard kiss. 

This wasn’t the Aaron he was used to. This was Hotch. But Hotch was Aaron, and Wendell didn’t really know anything anymore except he was going to come, he wanted to come, and Aaron wanted him to, he wanted it bad enough to show up here and touch him and let Wendell say these things to him. It meant something and he didn’t care because that hand, that hand and that grip and Aaron’s mouth were asking, demanding, everything from him. 

Wendell was so fucking ready to give it. 

He came in a gasping, sticky rush, shaking as Aaron stroked him a few more times and he could feel his spilled semen hot on his stomach. 

He opened his eyes when Aaron straightened up, just in time to catch Aaron staring at the mess on his hand, between his fingers. 

“I’m clean, you can taste it if you want,” Wendell remarked as levelly as he could and watched the jolt shoot through Aaron. Aaron gave him a look Wendell couldn’t interpret but disappointingly, he just pulled an actual handkerchief from his pocket to clean his hand and didn’t answer or lick up some of Wendell’s spunk. 

Wendell couldn’t tell if that meant Aaron was disgusted or just neat, but considering how much Aaron liked dirty talk about come, Wendell was going with neat. He wasn’t cleaning Wendell up, Wendell noticed. Instead Aaron looked back at him with those dark eyes and that bright expression and Wendell thought, in a slow, dopey way, that he seemed transfixed by the sight of him, naked, covered in come, his hair still a disaster. 

“You can take a picture.” Wendell meant it. Aaron gave another start and then offered him a tiny smile, maybe thinking of Garcia’s reaction to finding a picture like that on his phone.

After another second of hesitation that Wendell woke up enough to note for later, Aaron shook his head. 

“I really did come here for coffee,” he insisted, still smiling. Wendell snorted. 

“It’s cool that you really think that’s why you came here.” He grinned and stepped forward. “Handjobs are messy,” he changed his mind about what he wanted when Aaron sat down on his bed without a word and Wendell got a better look at his pants stretched tight over his hard on. Wendell licked his mouth. “I like the idea of doing this without wrinkling your suit.” Because he knew even without wrinkles, Aaron would still know, and remember, and think about it later, and because he could do whatever he wanted here. Aaron wasn’t going to fight him on anything. 

“It’s too late for that.” Aaron waved at his tie. He didn’t seem angry about it. If anything, there was a hopeful lift at the corner of his mouth and a measured, wary warmth in his voice. Wendell rolled his eyes at him and felt stupid and happy and tired all over again from coming. 

“So take it off. It isn’t like Morgan or Rossi wear one….” He forgot what he was saying when Aaron immediately reached up and tugged the knot of his tie loose before sliding it from his neck and handing it to him. 

Wendell took it. It was reflex; someone handed you something, you took it. And also it was his now. His. He’d known that before, he just, uh, hadn’t _known_ it. He did his best to focus anyway. 

Aaron’s collar looked wrong, naked, without the tie. Wendell looked at him, his smile falling away, and Aaron’s expression shifted back into serious and watchful. Then he undid the top two shirt buttons. 

His tie was gone, his shirt was open, his throat was exposed. It was the most undressed he had ever been around Wendell. 

Wendell took a breath. He remembered his sticky stomach just in time and wiped it clean with the tie in one distracted motion before he dropped it and climbed on top of Aaron. 

He pushed Aaron back to the bed and straddled him, getting Aaron’s trapped cock against his ass before grinding down. Aaron shut his eyes. Wendell watched him swallow and then bent down to his lick his bare throat. Aaron didn’t ask before touching him this time and the way he grabbed Wendell’s ass made Wendell nose his shirt aside to give him a small hickey. 

“You’re going to fuck me soon, Aaron.” He _had_ to say it. It was imperative that Aaron know this truth. Aaron’s answer was that choked version of Wendell’s name and Aaron’s fingers almost, almost sliding between his the cheeks of his ass to press inside. Instead they slid down to his balls, to the backs of his thighs, then urged their bodies tighter together. 

“Or I’ll fuck you. Just my fingers the first time, but you don’t have to do that with me. I’ll get myself ready if it means I’ll get you in me faster.” Wendell was hot all over and close to getting hard again at the twitch of Aarons’ cock beneath him. His fingers almost hurt his grip was so tight, and Wendell liked it because it meant Aaron was getting carried away again. He lowered his head to run his teeth along Aaron’s skin and Aaron put a hand in his hair. His hair. Of course. Wendell felt like he was catching up at last. “You can put a hand in my hair and pull it as you ride me.”

Bottoming and dirty talk were his new favorite things. Aaron didn’t quite bite back a groan. Wendell rocked against him. 

“But when I’m in you, it will be with you on your back. Naked.” Yes. Yes he needed Aaron naked, soon. Whatever it took. 

“ _Wendell_.” The cry shocked Wendell into stillness. He only moved at the loud, pissed off bang on the wall from his roommate in the other bedroom. 

Aaron froze too, worried or embarrassed. Thinking too much in any case or so Wendell thought until he heard the short, soft laugh. 

“Sorry.” Aaron exhaled, so unexpectedly happy about their being loud that Wendell couldn’t take it. He tore at Aaron’s pants, shifting down as he went until he was on the floor and Aaron’s fly was open. 

He swallowed down Aaron’s cock and didn’t care about finesse or anything but the weight on his tongue and Aaron’s fast, loud breathing above him. He bobbed his head, taking in just enough to keep the shaft wet and then used his hand to stroke as he sucked the head. 

Aaron reached out for his hair, his fingers just sliding through it, and came with a barely audible gasp for a warning. Wendell swallowed the hot load, but not everything, and pulled back with some dribbling down his chin. The tie was next to him on the floor, but he stood up to grab a few tissues to wipe his face and tried to ignore the thump in his chest when he saw Aaron’s eyes dark on him, watching him do it. 

Wendell’s dick was pounding, wanting to get hard again, but he ignored that too, and stared back for another moment. 

“Is that the only way to get you to be quiet in bed?” When he finally spoke, Aaron’s tone was faintly amused, though he was out of breath. The guy could run marathons and Wendell took his breath away. 

Wendell pretended he was considering that question seriously and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“I guess so. Lucky for you.” It made Aaron laugh again. Wendell felt that thump all over, as if his heart were beating outside of his body now. Which might explain why he felt so light. “Still want to get coffee?”

“I don’t know. I kind of like you when you’re not fully awake, but the general public might not be able to handle it.” Aaron sounded so serious that Wendell turned to look at him. Aaron cleared his throat. “How awake are you now?”

Wendell was too tired to be offended. He decided to be just as serious. “I’m half-convinced that I’m dreaming this.”

He had no idea why that made Aaron reach over to stroke his back before he pulled his hand away. His tone was just as careful but his eyebrows were raised in a rueful expression. “I’m familiar with the feeling.” 

They were both whispering, but Wendell didn’t feel like mentioning it. 

“This is where you were, isn’t it?” Aaron went on. Wendell could feel his stare. It didn’t make it any easier to follow what he was talking about, but Aaron took pity on him and explained. He almost seemed embarrassed. “When I was on the phone with you. This is where you were.”

Wendell recalled that phone call, and lying on his back on his bed in the exact same position where Aaron was currently lying. The memory was as hot as the way Aaron had just figured that out. He swallowed and nodded. Aaron looked lost in thought for a moment and rubbed at the spot under his shirt where Wendell had given him the hickey. 

“This isn’t a dream,” Wendell told him helpfully. “But the only way to be completely sure is…” to do it again and again, but he wasn’t quite as confident now as he’d been with Aaron’s dick in his hand, “to go get that coffee.”

“That’s a fair suggestion. It might even wake you up.” Aaron didn’t move. Wendell abruptly realized that maybe Aaron wanted him awake and sharp for a reason and that was why he kept remarking on it. 

“You’re flying out today?” At least _some_ of his synapses were firing now. He felt kind of pleased with himself, but Aaron frowned. 

“Most likely. I’ll know for sure after the briefing, but… yes.” 

“So you wanted to see me?” Wendell got it. He finally got it, and looked away. Mostly because he knew there was a big, dumb smile forming on his face. “You’re going to miss me,” he realized out loud but stopped short of yelling in triumph. Scott was pissed enough and he didn’t want to embarrass Aaron anymore. His smile faded as he looked back anyway. “I’ll miss you too.” 

He was tired and post-coital, so that came out as one word, “missyoutoo” which was humiliating enough to make him scratch his scalp and shrug. “You know what I mean.” 

“I do.” Aaron was too serious for 8 am on Wendell’s day off. He cleared his throat. “You have a hockey game this weekend.” He wasn’t asking; Wendell assumed Garcia was behind that knowledge. 

“Yeah but after I will be free—provided I’m not getting bandaged up by the rink doctor.” As a joke it didn’t work, because that was a real possibility. Aaron waited a beat and then didn’t acknowledge the remark at all. 

“Would you mind if I went to the game to watch you?” Aaron said it after a deep breath. Wendell had the strong urge to pin him to the bed so he did, turning and sliding a leg over Aaron and pressing down. 

Aaron watching him play. It was a heavy thought. Like knowing they’d win before the game was over or thinking that if anyone tried to mess with him with Aaron there he’d throw them back onto the ice and hand them their asses. It was like wanting to be strong and feeling invincible at the same time, which was the exact way he felt every time Aaron’s eyes were on him. Like complete and total victory was his for the taking. 

“I take it you wouldn’t mind.” Aaron wasn’t quite smiling. Wendell had a feeling his caveman thoughts were all over his face. He grunted. 

“I don’t mind. I’ll win for you.” Wendell wasn’t entirely kidding, though it was a ballsy promise. “Do you like hockey at all?” Hockey was kind of violent. Not that Aaron was delicate or squeamish, but… this was _hockey_. Wendell wasn’t sure Aaron watched any sports he didn’t have to for Jack’s sake. 

Aaron licked his lips. He still wasn’t pushing Wendell off him, though he couldn’t be very comfortable as he was. But that gesture was oddly nervous and unexpected. “I thought it was time I see a game. Before things went any further.” It came out as a quiet level statement. Too quiet. Too level. Like a profiler hiding something. 

Wendell hurried to reassure him. Now Aaron had to watch him. “I’ll make sure you get a good close seat. You could even sit with the other guys on the team’s girlfr—in the front row if you want.” He pulled Aaron’s shirt back to examine the hickey he’d made and grinned a little bit.

“The front row… might be too close to all the blood…. I might bring someone.” The words rumbled under Wendell’s hand. Wendell’s brain picked up the restraint in his voice. He still didn’t understand it, but he stopped smiling at the bruise he’d left under Aaron’s suit and looked up. 

“Rossi? I can get him a ticket too. He seems like he’d enjoy a game.”

“Dave?” Aaron was giving him a funny look now. Less nervous and more… fond. Despairing, and yet amused. Wendell tried to look like he was on it. It worked with Dr. Saroyan… sometimes. 

“Okay, whoever. That works out too. I might get more anxious with Rossi watching, and I’m already going to be on edge with you there, but I can channel that into my game and kick some ass.” He nodded, feeling slightly calmer after his own pep talk. He would kick some ass now. Aaron shouldn’t worry about that. 

But maybe that wasn’t it. Aaron was still giving him that look. Unlike Dr. Brennan, Aaron seemed to find Wendell’s slow moments entertaining, or at least useful. Who knew what he was reading from Wendell’s reactions now. 

“It will distract you to know I’m watching you play?” Aaron eyebrows went up, then down, but his expression went still when Wendell shrugged. 

“Of course. You matter. You matter a lot.” That should have been obvious even when Wendell had had a full hour and at least one cup of coffee to wake up. “Just remind Agent Rossi of that when you bring him along so he’ll cut me some slack.”

He had no idea why Aaron stared at him for so long without blinking. 

“What?” he finally wondered out loud and Aaron’s mouth curved up at both sides. A second later a smile broke out of him. 

“You really _aren’t_ awake yet, are you?” he asked dryly and then gently pushed Wendell up so he could get to his feet. 

“Gimme an hour.” Wendell squinted at that bright smile, but though he didn’t understand it, it didn’t take long for him to be smiling back. 

“And some coffee.” Aaron nudged him and then zipped himself up. “Come on,” he invited Wendell, softened his smile only slightly. Wendell took a second to frown suspiciously at him and then went to his closet to dig out some clean boxers and a shirt and some jeans. He was tying his shoes when he realized that Aaron had been giving orders again and that Aaron had left his dress shirt unbuttoned at the top. His soiled tie was still on Wendell’s floor too. 

“You’re ready?” Wendell asked, surprised. He felt more than a little lost when Aaron stepped back in toward him with those eyes steady on him. He held still as Aaron slid a hand along his jaw and angled his head up. 

“ _Wendell_.” Aaron might have been one second away from laughing at him, but Wendell decided he didn’t really mind when Aaron made a small sound at whatever the look was on Wendell’s face and leaned in to kiss him.


End file.
